


Gonna put the world away

by Depreshroom



Series: All of me loves all of you [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, this takes place somewhere when the trollhunters are finding the heartstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depreshroom/pseuds/Depreshroom
Summary: I wanted to try something new with Ajim, so here it is
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Aja Tarron
Series: All of me loves all of you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Gonna put the world away

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new with Ajim, so here it is

Jim waited nervously for his girlfriend’s arrival, making sure to cuff the sleeves of his suit before she came, regretting putting on something so fancy over his trollish skin. Still, he thinks Aja will like his effort. At least he decided not to wear the shoes, instead opting to walk barefoot on the cool sand of the nighttime beach.

He had planned it all out, and Claire was nice enough to make a portal for him back to Arcadia for the day. The girl had been learning to channel her  _ own  _ magic into something useful while they searched for a new heartstone, making it much easier to get where they needed to go, or hide quickly in case of an emergency. So he came back for Valentine’s, making just enough time for him and Aja to see each other, and he was ecstatic--it had been months since they last saw each other without a screen. Between being the Trollhunter, and Aja being the Queen both faraway from Arcadia, visits were scarce. 

Finally, a cyan blue portal opened and out stepped the Queen of Akiridion-5. Along with her usual blue jumpsuit, Aja wore a long, regal cape that reached down to her feet. Though, the crown that Jim had seen in so many video calls had disappeared, and it only took seconds before Aja dropped her regalness in favor of greeting her boyfriend. 

“Jim!” she exclaimed, smiling as she jumped in his arms, wrapping her upper two around his neck and the lower around his torso. The royal cape slid off her shoulders, leaving the same bubbly akiridion that Jim had seen last time he was with her--he had to say the familiarity was great.

He laughed as she buried her face in his neck, holding on tightly as he embraced her. “I missed you too,” he said softly.

* * *

The cool air that blew around Jim was comforting in comparison to some of the different temperatures he’d seen on the adventures of New Jersey, where the sun seemed to radiate it’s heat everywhere the trolls went.

They had only been walking along the beach for five minutes--which is, admittedly, more than Jim planned on, but Aja seemed very set on exploring all that a beach contains. Honestly, Jim is pretty sure there’s not too much to explore about water and sand at night but she still seemed very satisfied by it all. He thinks so anyways, by the way she’s been continuously talking about it. 

“Why would Earth hold so much sand in one place anyways….this planet is beautiful without it all!” Aja rambled on as they walked, twirling and holding all four arms out, as if to emphasize the enormous amount of space. “I could never tell my people this, but sometimes akiridion-5 is so boring…”

Jim turned around to face her as they walked. “I’m sure it’s not that bad,” he said, taking one of her hands as she spun again. “An alie--,” he winced at Aja’s glare, quickly fixing his mistake. “--a _foreign_ planet has to be pretty cool.” 

“Well your planet is the foreign one to me,” Aja said, giving him a slight grin before running a little ahead to observe some more, leaving him behind with the damp sand, and sound of the ocean. 

“Huh.” Jim shrugged, realizing he had never thought about it that way either. She wasn’t wrong, although that was fairly obvious when he thought about the amount of human customs he watched her learn over the course of time. Her amazement at--well everything really, was always a reminder of how much she really knew about the planet she crash landed on. 

Speaking of Aja, Jim suddenly noticed how far behind he was as he saw his girlfriend watching him from a distance, probably seeing if he would notice. “Wait!” he called, as she teased him before running again. “You don’t even know where you’re going!”

* * *

If there was anything new Jim had learned from dating someone who could be so physically active, it was that he would never catch up---not on his own. Luckily though, Aja was kind enough to take pity on him, letting the troll hug her from behind as she giggled, happy with her escape. At least she had gone in the correct direction, if she didn’t they would never make it back to their original date. Though, there was a chance the akiridion wouldn’t have minded either way.

“O-okay,” the out-of-breath trollhunter laughed a bit before catching his breath again. “Now, are you ready to see what I prepared?” he asked. A curious expression took over her playfulness, her interest now focused on what her boyfriend had to say. The troll held his hand out, and she held tightly as he guided her.

Not too long after, they approached a sizable blanket with dimly lit candles sitting around the edges. A small gift basket held several different types of chocolates, along with a flower bouquet full of red and white roses. Next to it sat a brown stuffed bear that held a card between it’s paws. To top it all off, a red box with a golden bow also was in the display, where nearby waves from the ocean splashed to and fro. It was a rather beautiful surprise if Jim said so himself--after all, he liked to believe that he was quite the romantic troll. 

Aja gasped with excitement. “Lively,” she said, holding her hand dangerously close to the candles, her eyes amazed as she turned around and faced her boyfriend, who had a sheepish smile spreading from ear to ear. His blue skin turned an even darker shade when Aja grabbed his hands using her upper pair. 

“You did this for me?” she asked, radiating her own much brighter glow. 

Jim shrugged. “I thought it would be nice.”

Aja planted a kiss against his lips, hugging him tightly before being guided over the miniature flames to sit on the surprisingly soft beach-made blanket, that was covered in stars. Giving her the basket, they started on opening the numerous gifts together.

* * *

Some red and white petals, a photo album, another cozy blanket, a shiny silver ring, a lovely handwritten valentine’s card, blown out candles, and several shared chocolate boxes later, the comforting glow of the moon reflected against the vast sea in front of Jim as Aja rested in his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder. A reassuring silence sat between them, each content with their time spent together. 

Well, it was silent. Eventually Aja yawned as she whispered, “Thank you Jim.” 

Her boyfriend, who was also on the edge of falling asleep sleepily looked down at her. “For what?” he asked, a genuinely curious smile forming across his face. 

Aja did nothing but hold up the teddy bear, finding comfort in leaning on Jim despite the troll’s stony skin as she fell asleep in her boyfriend’s arms. 

Jim sighed before closing his eyes as well, resting his chin on her head. 

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
